Percy King of the Titans
by ShinyDagger852
Summary: Percy been betrayed like in the other stories. But he has been gifted by the fates to be his own king of the gods. Best Part Yall pick the queen and title
1. In the beginning

2 years later after the war

It's been two years after the Great War and two month since I've seen camp. I had gone on a solo quest for Athena. She said that if I completed the quest she would allow me to marry her daughter. And Lo and behold, I completed it, albeit it was hard. I still can't believe she told me to complete the trials of Hercules. But it was worth it. Now you're maybe asking, why is a kid around 18 asking a girl's hand in marriage. Well, firstly, I'm 22 years old, not 18. Secondly, I really love her and wish to spend the rest of my immortal life with her.

I reached the camp borders and took in the sight of it before going down. I ran straight to the Head cabin. I noticed nobody was there, so I wrote a letter explaining that I had completed the quest and that I was resting in my cabin.

I reached my cabin and threw my stuff on my bed and noticed Hercules' bunk empty and thought nothing of it. I ran to the Athena cabin in search of Annabeth. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Annabeth's half brother, Malcolm.

"Is Annabeth there?" I asked. He looked around nervously and told quickly. "She's not here. I think you may find her near the beach. A caution I don't think you will like what you find." I rushed of before hearing the warning, eager to see Annabeth.

I reached the beach in record time, and started searching for Annabeth. I only saw a couple making out on the beach. I was about to go search someplace when I heard my Hercules' voice. "You're so amazing, promise you'll dump Percy and go out with me." I was shocked. Was Hercules making out with Annabeth? I wouldn't believe it, until I heard the response. "Yes, I'll do anything for you." This chilled me to the bone. The waves started to grown in size and crash loudly. I could barely control my anger.

Hercules noticed me standing nearby," Hey, Annabeth, I don't think we need to tell him, he already found out." He told her, pointing a finger at me.

"Oh, hi Percy, I was going to te-" Annabeth started to explain before I cut her off, " WHEN? After I proposed to you. I can't believe you're dating him. I repeated all of Hercules's trials before your mother would grant me permission. That's one month I won't be getting back." A hug storm hovered over head. The waves were crashing against the shoreline, lightning and thunder could be seen and heard overhead. Both of them were petrified.

"Don't be so overdramatic, you always bored me. After the war, you didn't do much. So, I went after Hercules, atleast he's more exciting. he said im more pretty than Zoe Knightshade." Annabeth stated, but I didn't stay to listen. I ran to my favourite spot in the woods, Zeus's fist.

I sat there thinking about Annabeth's words. I may have gotten boring but that was because I was tired of the attention. Then I realized, Annabeth was not the only one who betrayed me. My own father did. He had decided to come back and tell that Hercules was the greatest hero ever. This happened a little over a year ago, when I was in New York and Hercules was in Camp. At first I thought he was trying to win him over with flattery but now I know it was because of spite. He was angry that I didn't chose Godhood.

They were others who left me out as well. Most of the Olympians no longer talked to me much as they thought I insulted them by declining godhood, but still Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Rachel, Hermes and Apollo (mostly because his ne found crush on Rachel) and a few Romans were still nice to me. And the campers, they began to ignore me and started to follow Hercules just because he killed some furies a while back. Big deal!

That's when I made my decision. Why should I stay where I'm not wanted? I'll leave and never come back. I'll go somewhere the gods will never find me. Alaska. I went over to the Hades cabin where my true friend, besides Thalia and Grover, Nico was staying. I told him the reason why and I made him swear on the river Styx not to tell any single person, unless I give the word. I went to my cabin and packed all my stuff into my backpack.

I reached the border in no time, but I was stopped by a small girl tending a small fire. I recognized it was Lady Hestia, and bowed down to her because she was still my favorite of all Olympians.

"Percy Jackson, do not go. Do not lose hope, for if hope is lost then surely is the will to live." Lady Hestia told me.

"Please ask the hunt if the can take Ms. O' Leary, I must leave, my lady. But I'll never lose hope for I aim to live but some place where no god could find me." I replied with a heavy heart.

"Do what you must, but if you need my help or just some company, just burn some grass and I'll be there." Hestia smiled at me.

I nodded and left, only turning back to wave at Hestia but realized she had gone. I decided my journey and thought of never to return to this forsaken place.

**Montana (26 Hours later)**

I stopped and grabbed a bite to eat. Just a hotdog along a path to a wildlife sanctuary. I still had enough money to get to Alaska. I am planning to settle down where a few friends and I saved Thanatos. I hope Frank and Hazel's wedding went off without a hitch. I was going to go and show Annabeth some houses in new Rome for us, Jason said he could help us out. But he came along and ruined my plan. I felt my face heat up with anger and a storm started to brew. I was about to cross in when I noticed three elderly ladies motioning me there way.

"Young Hero, please we have much to discuss." One of the ladies gave me a cup of hot chocolate. I cant believe that the fates wanted me in their presence. I knew a few people were on my side but I always thought the fates were against me.

"How may I help you?" I am trying to be polite.

"We have an opposition for you." All three smiled warmly towards me, is it me or am I going to be screwed by the end of this. I motioned for them to continue.

"Zeus is losing sight of his standards. We need another kingdom in case they fall to any other force."

"So you want me to become a king of gods, like Zeus" I'm dumbfounded, can I do that? What if Zues found out, what am I even thinking, I don't want to rule.

"Yes, you see your feet's have earned you a right and we believe you have already experienced the power over time and earth, you inherited by Gaia and kronos in the previous wars." True I did but I was too afraid it would start problems with the big guy.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" The three smiled at each other and turned to me. They weren't giving a prophecy just instructions, each speaking one after another

"Go to Alaska, to the place where you once fought.

Use the earth to build you island

Raise the earthborn and create your army.

Find a queen you can trust and love

Build the titans to the power of the Olympians,

Assist them or let them fall, your choice."

**Who will be queen?**

**Hestia Artemis Clarisse**

**Calypso Zoe Place your votes in comments!**


	2. Author's Note

**So guys you know I said vote and y'all seem to have a problem about Clarisse.**

**I chose her because it hasn't been done before.**

**All the others except thalia(for a while) has been put in a love story.**

**I thought it would be interesting.**

**But the choice is yours. I will start the next chapter tomorrow and the queen will be revealed in chapter 3 or 4, maybe depending on how I type it out**

**PLUS SHOULD THEY BE TITANS, GODS, OR WHAT! PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK ON THIS IDEA.**

**Keep voting here's the poll.**

**Artemis: 10**

**Hestia: 6**

**Calypso: 4**

**Clarisse: 2**

**Zoe: 18**

**Thalia: 11**


	3. Amulet of the NeoTitan King

**Chapter 2 is here… Thanks for voting, I guess I will go with Zoe and I'm planning on it. Y'all know any good stories post them in my comments please; I am running out, most are getting abandoned.**

**Me: Someone say the disclaimer.**

**Zoe: Thou art a lazy man.**

**Percy: HAHA!**

**Me: Say it or ill make sure both of you break in the story, or something painful.**

**Percy: Author doesn't own me or the Olympians.**

**Zoe: Cocky Man.**

**Percy: Yeah well uhhh…Your ears are funny.**

***Silence***

**Percy's POV**

So let me get this straight, I get to be king of my own immortal kingdom. I could save Olympus a third time, or let them suffer. I still have a few friends back there.

"I'll do it, but I don't want to be a god, I want to be a titan, make my own kingdom and give new meaning to the name of Titan." They looked at me strangely but agreed none the less. They passed me the food of the gods and I ate. My body went all god mode on me. I looked at myself in a puddle, My eyes were a brighter green, my hair was just past shoulders. My body was more muscular and I radiated power.

"How do you feel _Titan_" Clotho asked.

"Strong, what do I do now? I mean how do I make a kingdom? Do I get nymphs, Satyrs, Gods, Mortals or what?" Churn the earth and raise an army but I can't even see how the rest works out.

"Primordial, the dead, nature, even other titans can join if you will it." I couldn't think of other titans, well maybe the imprisoned ones but none others.

"Is there anything else?" I needed to know as much as possible.

"Look to the stars."

"Ok?"

"Oh and the gods are coming, better run!" Damn. And like that they were gone.

The gods appeared one by one; I stood up and noticed Hestia in the background, she wave a little and I smiled back. Zeus and Hera glared at me along with Poseidon, Ares, and Athena. Apollo, Artemis, Hermes. The rest stood off not really caring. Then one last one flashed in and anger became the understatement. Hercules, really him of all people.

Zeus was the first to speak, "Return to camp, boy" I kept an emotionless expression.

"No…" If I hadn't been in a bit of a hurry, I would have laughed at his face, redder than Aries' eyes. A stormed started to brew and lightning started a forest fire.

"Father, calm yourself. The sanctuary is burning." Artemis spoke up. I turned back on him and forced the water out of the skies and extingquished the flames. I cleared the sky in the process. Zues was fuming now. The others seemed to back off slowly.

"Where is your respect for me, demigod?" I smirked.

"I have no respect for you." I replied.

Zeus drew his master bolt. I smirked and stood the, not the least bit discouraged.

"No one disrespects my king!" Hercules charged a sword drawn. I chuckled and slowed down time.

I chopped were his shoulder and neck met, Thrust my palm at his jugular and he fell to the ground unconscious. **(Much like the Sherlock Holmes Movie in the beginning.)**

Poseidon ran to his side, along with Aries, and Demeter. I turned back to Zeus who was restraining himself from blasting the whole mountain side. Hera came to his side and calmed him down. She whispered comforting things to him and his face softened but was still stern.

"You are banished Perseus Jackson!" The others that were my loyal friends gasped. I grinned, perfect. I walked past him to Hestia. I held out my hand and she placed hers in mine. I place a light kiss on her hand. She blushed but giggled. I gave a wink and walked off through the woods and disappeared.

**Hestia's POV**

Oh, that man. If only I wasn't a maiden goddess I would do anything to gain his favor. My brother walked up to me and said that I was never to speak to or of him ever again. I smiled and agreed, and kind of had my fingers crossed behind my back.

Soon it was me, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes. Poseidon was helping Hercules up.

"What was that about Auntie?" Apollo asked, arms crossed and grinning ear to ear. Artemis looked annoyed. Hermes was pulling out his phone.

"What was what?" I answered innocently.

"We all saw how he treated you Hestia. You're a maiden goddess." Artemis stated.

"Well aren't you little Ms. Jealous, plus I don't know what you mean." She grew more irritated at the comment, I know she couldn't love a man since Orion; he was the whole reason why she swore off men, to avoid the pain again. Poor girl was down for months.

"I'm not jealous, you know I couldn't well you know, I'm leaving." She flashed out soon followed by Hermes and Apollo. Then Hercules walked up to me.

"Too bad about your boyfriend, you know I'm available." Ok pissed goddess time.

"Percy is not my boyfriend; men like you need to burn in tarterous." He gave an angered look and raised hid hand to strike me. No man strikes a maiden goddess. Just as he was going to bring down his hand, Percy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed it. He never let a woman, goddess or not be harmed if he can help it.

"Apparently you need to get with the times. Never strike a woman." Percy twisted his arm behind him. Hercules struggled to get loose was forced on his knees.

"Apologize." Percy ordered with force in his voice. He grabbed the hair on Hercules' head and forced him to face her. Hercules struggled but to no avail.

"Never, I will make you pay for this Perseus Jackson. I break her more than I did the innocent little Zoe Nightshade." Storms formed overhead. That must have been the last straw because he forced Hercules' head into the concrete and forced him down until nothing showed but his knees up.

"Are you ok?" Percy's voice and persona became soft and calm. He smiled softly and came up to me.

"Yes, and that wasn't necessary. I can protect myself you know." He blushed of embarrassment.

"I know but… I mean when he was talking about you and Zoe, I kind of lost it." I looked off in the distance.

"Ok hero, Now go, please keep in contact, I await your call" I gave a soft smile and he returned it.

"Here take this, if anything happens and you do need help, put some magic into it and I will come to your aid milady." He handed a small orange gem on a chain. I laced it around my hand so I could hold it when I needed strength. He would always be here for me.

"Take Perseus, and please stay in touch." I walked up and hugged him. He returned it and I felt his power surround us. I closed my eyes, the smell of the mountain sea were replaced by the smell of New York and Olympus. My eyes shot open as Percy winked to me and slipped away shining with a bright white light and disappeared. Where did he get that power, he can't be a god. My brother is the only one who could grant that power. He really is one amazing man.

**Iv decided to do alternate stories, one for hestia and one for Zoe, both will start the same then differ in the second chapter.**

**Percy: Wait so im with hestia in this one?**

**Me: Yep... But both make an appearrance in the story.**

**Hestia: I ummm...wouldnt umm mind if you dont.**

**Percy: Oh umm sure hestia.**

**Me: Zoe is still gonna kill you for the ear thinf, shes out getting arrows.**

**Percy: HELP!**


	4. Christmas SOS

**Me: Yay three chapters and THE POLLS ARE CLOSED!**

**Me: Disclaimer please.**

**Zoe: Author does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Me: Where is Percy?**

**Zoe: Infirmary.**

**Me: By the look of your smile, he is in the hospital.**

**Zoe: Maybe…**

**Percy's POV (11:36 PM Somewhere in the Alaskan wilderness)**

I smiled as I left Hestia flabbergasted. I wonder what she is thinking; I hope she doesn't tell Zeus. That and many more questions ran through my head as I reached Alaska. I remembered I had to call Hestia but after tonight I think I can let it slide. It was only a few minutes ago so I'll let tonight slide. When I reach a small hunting shack I ran in and found nothing to eat. _Great_. I ran out and grabbed what I could; some berries, fire wood, and a rabbit that ended up running away. I slipped into the cabin and cleared out the fallen debris. The shack had a whole in the ceiling and a busted window.

I pulled out my emergency lighter and started a small fire. I laid out my sleeping bag and looked up to the night sky. I was freezing and my fire was dim. I decided to think warm thoughts but when it's below zero, it doesn't really help. I plucked the shells of the nuts and ate the last of the berries. I was still starving.

"So… cold" I groaned internally to myself.

**Hestia's POV (02:30 AM Throne room on Olympus)**

I sat at my hearth watching the gods argue. Of course over what Percy did to Hercules. He deserved it and Artemis backed me up. Athena chirped in here and there only to stay on her father's good side.

"To Tataros with him. He assaulted me." Hercules whined. Ares and Hera agreed.

"You made a move on a maiden goddess" Demeter added. I tried to look uncomfortable.

"What's the big deal? Happened plenty of times to the three of you" All three of us were glaring at him, me only half-heartedly. He sunk a little in his throne.

"I slightly agree with Aries and Hercules. Perseus is a liability, especially now with his rebellious attitude. I blame the sea urchin." Poseidon grew angry and stood up.

"My fault, Perseus left of his own will, how am I to blame, it's your daughter's fault for abandoning him. The girl cares only for fame and attention." Athena only crossed her arms and looked away; she knew she couldn't deny that fact. Stupid half-blood girl.

"Who cares about that lets just kill the kid and be done with it." Aries argued. Zeus began to contemplate this. I grew nervous and began to fiddle with Percy's amulet. It's usually so warm but it's kind of freezing, I wonder if it has to do with Perseus or it's normally this way. Maybe I should go check on him, just to see how he's doing.

"If he offends anyone else in the council then we will decide his fate." The council erupted into arguments. I took this chance to slip out and check on Percy, he was supposed to contact me by now.

When I got to Percy I was quite surprised, I at least expected to find him in a hotel room but not in this rundown shack. I rested my hand on his shoulder and snatched it back. He was freezing. I removed the veil I like to wear on my head and placed it over him. He seemed to relax more and scrunch together. I caressed his cheek and warmed him up. A smile crept onto his face. I adjusted myself so his head was on my lap. For the next few hours I sat there keeping him warm throughout the night.

It was 7 in the morning when I couldn't stay any longer. I was so tired from staying up all night. I laid my hero's head down and proceeded to leave. I remembered he had no food with him so I summoned some breakfast and slipped out before he awakened.

I couldn't go to Olympus with Hercules skulking around so I went to the hunters' camp to my niece. When I arrived at the camp the hunters walked up and paid their respects. I smiled and waved to them. Thalia walked with me to Artemis' tent where the said goddess walked out.

"Hello Hestia, is there anything I can do for you?" She wore an apathetic expression. Her eyes though seemed to be lost in thought.

"I don't feel comfortable resting in my palace at Olympus, Hercules seems to have targeted me and I am too weak to defend myself at the moment." She pondered for a second but accepted.

"I don't like this new god. He has no respect or any women. Please come in and stay, we will be out hunting. Thalia and phoebe will guard my tent for you." She noticed the amulet on my arm.

"Thank you, Artemis." I began to walk in but she asked one last question.

"Where did you find this gorgeous gem?" I blushed.

"I just picked it up a while back." I lie. I held it out and she eyed it carefully.

"Ok, if you ever see another one please pick it up for me." I smiled and simply promised in reply.

When I walked into her tent it was like walking into a zoo, she had animal heads all over the place. Her desk was neat and untouched. She had pelts hanging and laying all over the place. She had a pad for her prized stag which was eyeing me carefully. I gave it a small wave and made it to her bed. Not exactly my taste.

It had silver pillows and sheets but the comforter was a sewn together pattern of pelts. I flashed into some sleeping clothes before I realized that I left my veil with Percy. I'd have to get it back soon. I nestled in and felt the amulet and it seemed warm. I guess I can tell when he is in need.

**Clarisse's POV (1:00 PM One Month since Percy's Departure)**

Another meeting was called to order about Prissy's disappearance. Annabeth now regretting her breakup since Hercules left her for godhood decided she would lead this meeting. The only few who still wanted Prissy around were Rachel, Nico, Grover, and a few of those roman brats. Once Chiron walked in the meeting had begun.

"So my students, any word on Percy's disappearance.

Most of them looked away and didn't care. No one raised their hand.

"How about our Roman brethren. Anything?" Chiron's attention turned towards Jason.

"I'm sorry Chiron no one has seen him." We all looked down until Annabeth looked up.

"Rachel any prophecies about him." Me and her both scowled at Annabeth. She tried to sound scared or concern but we all knew better.

"None Chase None" Rachel's voice clearly had venom present.

"Wow who knew you were such a attention hog." I spat, Nico and Rachel laughed in response.

"Since when do you care for Percy" She trudged over to me. Arms crossed and anger showed.

"We have always had a rivalry type friendship; in the war we had each other's back. More than you can say" She grew furious. Chiron intervened before someone's shroud ended up getting burnt.

"Chiron, no more meeting's on this matter." We all turned to see Hercules, our supposed god of heroes and demigod king walked in all high and mighty.

"The gods agreed that it's time to burn a shroud and move on, this matter is closed." He walked out anger in his eyes.

Rachel, Me, Nico, and Grover all trudged out and dispersed. Sadness in the air.

**Rachel's POV**

I walked back to my cave, slowly. Why did it have to be him, he just wanted to be normal. Can you blame him?

"You worry too much my dear oracle." Great, why now.

"He's dead isn't he?" I replied. I walked into my cave as Apollo followed suit. He sat next to me, his arm snaking over my shoulder. I normally didn't allow him to do this but I leaned on his shoulder.

"He's alive, you know" Apollo said in a neutral voice.

**Percy's POV (3:35 PM Carthspire 2 Months Later, Christmas Eve)**

In the three month that I left camp and began to build my empire I have grown up considerably. I started like the fates said and built the Carthspire. Then I raised the earthborn and stationed them here and there for security. I created a guardian for the gate that opens to the city. All the other times I've you could say slip into the underworld and trained with heroes from all time periods. Theseus, Achilles, Orion, Charles, Luke, and many others. I learned all the fighting styles. I've decided that we would become the NeoTitans. The new titans. And I must say being king is easier than it looks. I have wings that were the same color as my hair. Each of the eight will have the same.

Much like the Olympian Council, I created the Sentient. A council of soon to be eight members, still in progress. The current members were; Me, Orion, Theseus, Achilles, Charlie, and Zoe. As for the Citizens, well I decided to pluck some nymphs here and there, satyrs, half-bloods turned immortal, and any titan that swore loyalty to me. Some of which surprised me. Prometheus (surprisingly), Leto (Apollo's Mother), Selene (wife of Helios), Nyx (Primordial of night), and a few others. My kingdom was at peace as we celebrated its completion. One last thing on my list was to create a camp near the kingdom for the demi titans.

As we partied the night away I felt a bit lonely. I missed Hestia and her always warming heart. I felt my scarf that I found on me that first day I was here in Alaska.

**Flashback**

_I woke up from my frozen nightmare all warm and cozy. I leaned up and looked to see a veil laying on me._

"_Hestia" I finally got up and found the best breakfast any man can ask for. Eggs, bacon, toast, and blue pancakes. I tossed a little in and thanked her. I wrapped her veil like a scarf around my neck and continued on. For each night I would all her and would talk about what is going on. How our days were. Each day we seemed to grow closer and closer. She told me how Hercules had targeted her and how he was trying to find his way into an engagement. I told her that the second that it happens, I'll be there to kick his tail and take her away. She said I sounded like a knight in shining armor._

_One month later on October 15__th__ is a night id never forgets. I was sitting and watching the stars until I heard a voice behind me. _

"_Hello, Percy." I turned around and smiled to Hestia until I seen what she was wearing. She wore a brownish-gold dress. It wasn't something you would see Aphrodite wear but it looks good on her. It showed her curves and figure nicely and was skintight down to her ankles. She had on old fashion Greek sandals. Her hair was curly. She looked drop dead gorgeous. _

"_Is something wrong?" She asked innocently. I' pretty sure I'm drooling._

"_Ughhhh, I mean umm... Wow" Great idiot, good comeback and quit drooling. She giggled._

"_What's the occasion?" I asked._

"_Winter Solstice but Hercules kept pestering and I'm not trying to attract any attention sort of." She blushed looking off._

"_Sort of?" Did she like someone?_

"_Yeah there is this one hero" I blushed. As she sat closer than normally next to me. I could feel the heat radiating off her but our eyes were staring into each other. _

"_Oh what's he like?" Her fingers had found themselves slipped into mine._

"_He has a soft and calm personality. He's handsome and protective. He would go to tataros and back for the people he loves." We were leaning in; my hand was caressing her cheek. _

"_He has soft emerald eyes you could get lost in for days." I closed the gap between our lips. It was a soft and warm kiss. It broke a few seconds later. We leaned our heads together, taking in the moment. She slipped herself into my lap as I wrapped my arms around her waist. We sat for what felt like hours and enjoyed each other's presence. Around midnight she said she had to return before Artemis or Athena noticed. She gave me one last kiss and returned to Olympus. _

**Flashback End**

I waited for her to show up, watching my kingdom party the night away. It was too good to be true. I had a small box in my pocket for her. Not an engagement ring but a bracelet for her arm. I'm going to infuse the amulet into the bracelet for her gift, just a prettied up bracelet. But it had an engraving only she could see. **My heart burns with the fire of your hearth. **I leaned on the railing till my ring started to glow. Hestia needed me; I immediately found Theseus and told him to take charge if anything happens. Next thing I know I'm landing in front of Hestia's palace and rushing in. What I saw next I will never forget.


	5. Meeting of the Two Queens

**Oh so to clear things up this story is a percyxhestia story, the next one will be the same story idea but will be about Percy and Zoë.**

**Hestia: Percy is back**

**Percy: he doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

** Hestia's POV (3:30 PM Hestia's Palace)**

I was just getting back to my palace from a day of preparing for the Christmas party. I was getting ready to leave and join Percy at Carthspire. I slipped on my best dress; a light brown figure fitting dress, classic brown sandals, and curled my hair. It's Percy's favorite look for me. I was walking to leave before I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I opened the door a little to peer out. Only to be pushed pack and hear the door slam and lock behind me. I fumbled to my feet and pulled out my dagger.

"Hercules, you're really crossing the line now. Leave before I call the other maidens." Venom present in my words. This man doesn't know any boundaries or respect; this is the bluntest attempts yet.

"Please there all discussing party favors and about our wedding, and I'm pretty sure I don't need permission to enter my fiancé's temple." Such a vile man.

"My brother may not see through your lies, but I do. I will never marry a man such as you." He laughed and began to approach me. I stood my ground.

"You don't have a choice, the king and queen agreed with it. The council voted as well, eight agreed to the proposal, now we can celebrate, or I can my beloved." He got in my face. I tried to cut him with my dagger but I am a peaceful goddess and not the best fight. He grabbed my wrist and forced me against a wall. He started to molest and grope me. His tongue ran up my neck. He tore the upper part of my dress as he forced me into my bed chamber. I scratched his cheek with my nails only to be returned with a fist to my eye. He threw me onto the bed. I felt Percy's amulet in my hand. It was so warm; he's happily waiting for me. I need him now. I sent a large amount of power into the amulet, more than usual. It glowed an orange light blinding me and Hercules. I swear all of Olympus must have seen the light.

"Damn goddess, what trick is this?" I tried to run be he tackled me onto my bed. Oh Percy where are you. He was about to continue before the sound of a large impact was heard outside. Hercules's stopped and looked behind him.

"PERCY!" I gave one last scream. Hercules covered my mouth and hit me again. My chamber doors flew open and Perseus stepped through. To say he was furious was an understatement. His wing were spread wide, his normally green eyes burned with a gold tent. Hercules' expression changed from rage to fear.

Perseus had slowed time down because he was beside us in seconds. He grabbed Hercules by the neck and threw him though threw the side of my palace walls. I ran to his side and clung to him as if I was about to fall in tartaros. He slipped his jacket around me and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed like this for a few seconds before we heard gasp and yells for Apollo. We looked out to see people running this way.

"Will you come with me?" He asked eyes full of hope. If I leave now it would be too conspicuous. I sighed a looked to him.

"It's too soon; my love but I have bad news. Hercules has convinced Zeus to marry him. They set the wedding in six months. But I will leave beforehand. Do not worry though my love is yours." I rested my head on his chest to soothe his anger. He loosened and his eyes returned to the deep green they should always be.

"I know, I just don't trust him." He looked out and seen that a few of the gods showed up. He has to go.

"Go before your seen, I will leave in five months and join you. Merry Christmas, my love." He smiled and took the gem from me and combined it with a silver bracelet. It wasn't elegant or complicated. A simple but loving gift. I kissed one last time and let him fly off. A few feathers dropped when he flapped.

"Hestia are you alright?" Athena came in and examined me. I gave her a soft warm smile.

"Now that Hercules is in pain and I remain a maiden, I couldn't be happier." I returned to fiddling with my bracelet.

"Where did that jacket come from and what of the feathers?" Everyone started to group around me.

"Just my guardian angel. Right Hercules?" A strong presence of venom in my voice. He merely grunted and hid his fear.

"Fine" We all dispersed after a few more questions. Zeus decided it would be better to move the wedding up to the end of January. I'm going to have to tell Perseus at the first chance.

**Hestia's POV (One weeks until the wedding New York Mall 12:00 PM)**

"Let's stop for lunch while I puke." I groaned. I've been irritable all week, acting and going through the wedding crap, Hercules flirting and threatening me. I was lucky enough to stay with Artemis while my palace is fixed. I admit Annabeth was good when it came to architecture.

"Oh don't be so gloomy, it'll work out in the end I know it." Aphrodite huffed. Me and Athena stared at her but sighed. How can she be so happy when I'm so depressed?

"What am I going to do, I hate him, Athena you must have a plan." I pouted. She closed her eyes and started to think.

"Father is too persistent about this so unless you can marry someone else beforehand, I have no other options." Great, I have to marry him or Percy. I can't marry unless I Percy if I can't contact him. Being with the hunt I haven't been able to see him. He flew over once and almost got shot down. I have to tell them. Then maybe I can see him again.

"I'm heading to the bar, I need a drink." Both Athena and Aphrodite's faces were priceless. I got up and walked over into a bar and grill and ordered a glass of wine. Athena and Aphrodite Joined me to my left while three familiar men on my right.

"Why the sudden taste in wine?" I sighed and noticed two men walking our way.

"Head's up." I groaned, two of the men that walked up to us walked up to us. One wearing a striped black and white polo and khakis. The other wore a Blood red shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hello Athena." The first spoke.

"Hello Aphrodite" The Second spoke.

Athena turned with hostility in her eyes. "How do you know our name?"

"Forgotten me so soon it's only been a couple thousand years. And here I thought we had something special. I guess it was just another one of your flings." He fake pouted but a grin still dominant.

"Theseus" Her words were soft but still heard. He grinned and turned to walk away, gliding through the crowd. She hopped off the barstool and walked after him. The other man I didn't catch because they were gone in seconds.

"Why so troubled beautiful." Percy.

"Forced to marry a jerk, plus haven't kissed my boyfriend in over a month. So I'm a little on edge." He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. I melted in his arms. I haven't felt his embrace in a long time.

"Feel better?" I sighed and nodded. He offered his hand for us to walk out. I gladly accepted and we walked out into the busy streets. I began to explain the newfound situation. He nodded taking in every word. We walked into a park not too far from the mall and took the quieter path.

"I see. Athena is right; you will have to marry to escape Hercules." I stopped dead and turned to him.

"You don't mean?" I blushed bright orangish red. He was seriously proposing now.

"I do, but a titan marriage is just the exchange of rings. Plus all titles and domains are shared between the two lovers. So Hestia will you marry me and become queen of the NeoTitans? "He slipped out two gold rings each had diamonds in them.

"Oh Percy, you know how to cheer a goddess or titaness up. Yes I will marry you. But it's too early to reveal us or your kingdom." He chuckled and pulled me into a hug and passionate kiss.

"I know oh and it's not my kingdom, it's ours you are queen after all." He slipped the ring on my finger and I slipped the other on his. We both glowed a light gold color and before it died we shared a soft but passionate kiss. My bracelet turned into a gold circlet that rested on my head, the gold gem in the middle shining brightly.

"It's done, you are now my wife." I hugged him tight enough that he started to choke. I quickly pushed away and apologized. He told me to calm down and retract my wings. I looked behind to see two large gold wings behind me.

"They're Beautiful" He smiled drew out his own. A pair of the darkest black wings I've ever seen.

"Hestia?" we both went wide eyed. HERA.


	6. Athena's Betrayal

**So here is chapter 6, I'm only going to post on weekends, plus I'm super busy during the week.**

**Percy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…..**

**Me: That's what you get when you insult a girl's ears.**

**Percy: Shut up and where is she.**

**Hestia: Be nice Percy and she's not around.**

**Percy: Oh umm ok Hestia.**

**Me: I don't own anything.**

**(Athena's POV 12:10 PM Streets around New York Mall)**

I can't believe this. It isn't possible. Why is he here? He's supposed to be dead. Theseus Died a long time ago. Why now. It can't be Gaia, we got everyone back. Is he angry? Did he miss me? Is he angry with me? Is he heartbroken still? Where is he anyway?

I continued my searches down the street looking for that dirty sea spawn. Well maybe he's better than the other's. NO don't go and get into all that again. I'm a maiden goddess, and wisdom goddess. Mind over heart.

I reached a small children's park just off to a larger park. Theseus was sitting there eating some ice cream. Seems he had time to adapt to the 21st century.

"May I join you?" I still had manners. That and yelling how you are alive after four thousand years would freak the mortals out.

"Of course. Vanilla on a chocolate dipped cone" I nodded and accepted it.

"Thank you, it's my favorite" I looked it over then him and took a hesitant bite.

"It's not poisoned or anything. Plus I know it's your favorite." I took a bite and sighed at its goodness.

"How and why are you here?" I looked at him but he just stared out watching the kids play. He looked so at peace and kind like he used to in Athens. He sighed and turned his head to me.

"I will tell if you swear on the Styx first not to talk about it until I say." His character had turned dark and serious. I thought it over for a second, hoping it's nothing I am going to regret.

"I swear on the Styx" He smiled. Oh that smile. I blushed and turned back to the park. By now the kids had ran in because of a light rain storm coming in.

"Perseus is the answer to both those questions." I looked at him quizzically and he chuckled.

"A third war is coming, the fates want the earth in balance and Zeus won't cut it." I was appalled by this. My father has been doing his job better than kronos would have.

"My father is the strongest being in existence. He can keep some balance or whatever plus you still didn't tell my why you are _here._" He chuckled and leaned forward. Two white wings stretched out from his back. They were pure white. The wing span was at least 20 feet long. He rested his elbows on his thighs and his chin on his hand. His right wing adjusted itself over my head, protecting me from the cold rain. His other just sat there as he got soaked.

"Why aren't you covering yourself?" He chuckled as if I was supposed to know something.

"They don't bend that way. As for the reason why I'm here, Percy wanted to see Hestia and…. I wanted to see you." He had a small brush run across his cheeks. His foot was tapping to an unknown beat.

"So they're in a secret relationship?" I asked. I brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"If everything went as planned they should be married." I must have looked stupid because he was tearing up with laughter. I hit him in the back of his head.

"What in the world was that" He had an annoyed face and his words were hard. Darn I need to be on his good side.

"Well you're telling me that my aunt, a maiden goddess is married. But, I'm sorry." I scooted closer and rubbed the spot I hit on his head. He smiled and lean on my hand enjoying it. Yes, back on his good side. Now I just need to figure out what Perseus is up to.

"It's alright I was shocked to" He looked at his watch and sighed.

"Expecting someone?" He chuckled at my response.

"Why jealous?" He grinned like he won.

"N… No why would I, I'm a maiden goddess. I have no need to be jealous of some mortal girl or whoever or whatever. I fake blushed and looked away. He looked over in the other direction then back at me.

"I agree, my dating skills are too rusty for this time period. I haven't dated oh since us in Athens. The night you left me during the festival." His expression saddened. I dint know I hurt him.

"What about the years after I left?" He chuckled a little and looked out to the empty playground.

"I settled in a small home on the edge of town and lived a quiet life. I took in two little orphans, later to only rise and become a naval genius and defend against the Persians. As for the girl, she lived a normal life and died happily." He smiled recalling all the memories they must have had.

"Why didn't you marry?" He chuckled again.

"Why don't most people who fall for a god? They can't forget that one god or _goddess_." He stood up and turned away.

"I've missed you Athena but a war is coming, if Zeus doesn't drop his pride Olympus will fall. Not by Percy but by some of the other primordial. Only Percy can decide to let Olympus fall or save it again." He smiled at me one last time before disappearing. Now what can I do. I have to know more. Maybe show interest in him again. Get captured? Bleh I'll have to wait and see.

**(Clarisse's POV 12:35 PM Camp Half Blood)**

I was finishing my usual job of training swordsmanship and spearman-ship. I told the newbies to go to lunch while I get changed. I walked over to my bag an found a small scroll. When I opened it there were letters scribed in imperial gold.

_Dear War girl,_

_ It's Percy as you have guessed already. The reason I can't come in person is because I have been banned for putting Hercules six foot under, literally. Haha, I really enjoyed it. But the real reason is that I'm sending this is because the fates have chosen me to raise my own kingdom. A war will come and I have been chosen to either let Olympus fall and destroy the enemy or help the Gods and try and live in harmony. Either way my kingdom needs a war goddess. Achilles (I raised a few people from the dead.) and I decided you're the one for the job._

_ By opening this scroll you have made a swear on the Styx. So you have three nights to choose. If you accept the go to Zeus' fist. We have also asked one other to join us and you will meet him soon if you choose to join us in the Carthspire .Now Zeus or anyone can read this but you._

_ Sincereley, Lord of the NeoTItans._

**(Nico's POV 9:00 PM Hade's Cabin)**

Gods why are there missing souls. More importantly why am I looking for them? It's my dad's domain. It isn't a quest so why do I have to look. I threw my sword on the shelf across the room. My clothes were covered in ash and I don't want to know what to do. Dad is expecting some progress and I haven't got anything. I washed up and decided to skip the bonfire and get some sleep.

When I walked up to the mirror I saw the scroll siting on the chest at the end of the bed.

I picked it up and turned to the guards.

"Who was here?" No reply.

I opened the scroll and the letters were scribed in gold.

_Dear Death breath,_

_ It's Percy as you have guessed already. The reason I can't come in person is because I have been banned for putting Hercules six foot under, literally. Haha, I really enjoyed it. But the real reason is that I'm sending this is because the fates have chosen me to raise my own kingdom. A war will come and I have been chosen to either let Olympus fall and destroy the enemy or help the Gods and try and live in harmony. Either way my kingdom needs a "Titan of the Dead". My brothers (I raised a few people from the dead.) and I decided you're the one for the job._

_ By opening this scroll you have made a swear on the Styx. So you have three nights to choose. If you accept then go to Zeus' fist. We have also asked one other to join us and you will meet her soon if you choose to join us in the Carthspire._

_ Sincerely, Lord of the NeoTItans._

Im in.

**Me: finally done.**

**Percy: How many more chapters?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Hestia: I like it. **

**Zoe: When do I get an appearance?**

**Me: If you ask that one more time I will kill you off.**

**Zoe: 100 times is not a lot. Plus I you kill me off, I'll kill you**

**Me: Oh umm Percy said your fat.**

**Zoe: I will kill him.**

**Hestia: There she goes again, I'll get the band aids.**

**Me: Better him than me. Comments welcome.**


	7. Council of Eight(Boring Chapter)

**(Percy's POV 12:10 PM Central Park, New York) **

Hera, of all the god or goddess it had to be the queen of the gods. She stared at us, her eyes moving from our wings to us and back.

"Hestia, what are you doing with that outcast? You are forbidden to see him. You should be with your fiancé, Hercules And what is with those wings?" Hestia slipped her arm around mine and her fingers intertwined with mine.

"Hera im not with an outcast and im certainly not going to marry that immature, perverted, arrogant child. I love Perseus, So I'm leaving to be with him. You are in no position argue. You are too weak after the first two wars." Hestia was glowing with a powerful inferno in her eyes. Her wings burst into flames. She kept her tight grip on my arm, I returned her grip signaling that she has my support. I always love her fireside.

"You will do no such thing. My husband is king, therefore you cannot go against him. You will come to love him, he is the greatest hero after all, even if he has a few kink to work out, _minor goddess_" She crossed her arms, her eyes glowing gold in return. The air began to tence with energy.

"Hercules is nothing more than a pathetic spawn of Zues, I'm surprised on how you compliment him when he is the result of the affair." I retorded, my voice acting as a warning. Several storms were coming together. I stretched my wings out to there full 34 ft. wing span. The plants aound me began to age and die.

Hera, believing her husband was starting the storm took a step forward. "Why do you have wings?"

Hestia decided to speak up now. "Because we are the new titans, with kronos gone Perseus has the rite of passage to take his place. I'm leaving my place at the hearth on olympus to take my place as queen of the titans, along side my beloved. The fates say a war is to come and the council will get to decide your fate." I smiled to hestia obviously proud and turned back to hera. She was trembling with rage, I smirked.

"Now go on, tell Zues what you have heard." I spoke in a powerful voice and wiped my hand in the air removing the clouds and revealing the shining sun. "Hestia its time we return home, my love. The council awaits your arrival." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around me. I picked her up bridal style. We flashed or teleport or whatever its called.

As we flashed out, Hera gave us a death glare and turned away. I cant wait to face Zeus. I mean who wouldnt on that exit.

**(Hestia's POV Next Day 12:30 PM Carthspire, Alaska)**

To say that Hera was stunned was an understatement. No one ever went against her because she cried to my brother.

When we reached the city, we met braires at the gate. "Who wishes to enter my lord's domain?"

"Just me braires, and the new queen" Percy chuckled, obviously remembering some funny confrontation. Braires laughed and opened the gates.

"As you wish my Lord and Lady." Percy stretched out his wings and took off over the city.

"You know I can fly to." He chuckled again.

"I know, I'm just making a cliche entrance." I gave him a quick punch on his shoulder, only recieving another chuckle.

When we arrived at the palace gates, we were greeted by the palace guards. Every guard was dressed as late Roman Areani. Not my favorite troop because of they're dark past and even darker looks. But they're fine troops.

"So where are we going first?" I asked clinging to his arm and eyeing a few handmaiden's who were watching us.

"To the Main Hall. You have to meet with the Council to officialy take your place as my queen. I dont know for sure, its theseus' idea." He scratched his head trying to remember everything. I shook my head thinking that im going to end up like hera. My brother was the same way when he first started.

We walked into the council room which is similar to the olympian throne room. The only real difference was that the thrones and the people werent argueing like my family. They laughed and poked fun at one another. I sensed tension in between Zoe and Orion.

We stopped in the middle and he walked off to the thround in the center. All the Sentients were mortal sized and there wings ranged from gray to silver to white. Charle's was made of metal instead of normal feathers.

"My brothers and sisters, The time has come to make the council of eight reach it's title. By the end of this week We shall have our final to members', one being my wife Hestia and the other soon. All opposed to this movement?" No one raised there hand. They all sent me a smile and a thrown appeared by Perseus'.

I took my seat by the king and looked around, the council needed one more person. When I took my seat the hearth that was dark in the middle of the room, brightened up intensley. I seen percys eyes begin to sparkle when the hearth brighten up.

"Orion, Zoe how is the recruitment of out two newest titans going?" He lounged back and closed his eyes. I watched him intentley. I wanted to understand hera's point of view when it came to being queen. I guess i'd have to wait and see if he had an affair or not. But I still didnt know his titles besides time.

"The boy will come, brother." Orion looked towards us. I could see his father's features in Orion's face.

"The girl I am unsure of. After having her heart broken by that Hermes boy she has less attachment to the camp. Speaking of which, when will our camp be prepared?" Zoe added in.

"The earthborn are almost finished but we still needed a camp director, any possible canidates?" Charles spoke up first.

"Chiron?" Percy pondered this.

Theseus chirped in "I believe that Zues will become suspicious at this idea, but what about the new war titaness and achillies, between the two, should be more than enough to train any future."

"Why should I, why not you." Achillies cut in.

"Because im preparing war strategies fo..." Achillies interupted.

"Or flirting with athena, I saw you with her today."

"And you having some fun with Aphrodite wasnt counter-productive. Plus you have the most expirience with weaponry. " He caught achillies and grinned victoriously. I noticed shivers run down the mens back at thee metion of the idea. Percy stayed stoic on the matter.

The meeting went on like this i noticed the way some of them were dressed.

Theseus had a suit on and hair like tony stark from the ironman movie. His wings were a mixture of grey and white feathers, like a owl or grey bird.

Orion had a pair of loose camo pants and a dark shirt. His wings were dragon like.

Zoe wore a black school uniform skirt with stockings and a white jacket, a symbol, which im guessing is her symbol, was sitting just left and down from where the collar is. Her wings were sparkling white, like an angel.

Achillies wore a ACU Uniform without the blouse **(The jacket soldiers were over there shirts, military school student here.). **His wings were dessert brown.

Charlie wore the old fashioned forgers' clothing. His metal wings were celestial bronze.

Percy wore a worn pair of blue jeans and a colored shirt. He had my veil still around his neck like a scarf. His jet black wings stretched out casually.

"Is that all?" I tuned in at percy's voice. Everyone nodded.

"Good we willl all meet in TGI Fridays in new york in two hours." Everyone cheered and started to leave.

"Zoe and Orion, go pick up the half-bloods in two days. The hunters will be there so no slip ups, Artemis must not detect you, Understood?" Percy's voice was dead serious.

"Yes, my king." They smiled and left to get ready.

"Well arnt you all serious and kingly." I chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Just when i need to be, wanna see our room now?" He stood up and stretch.

"Yes please, and why are we going out to eat together... Wait no palaces?" I ask curiously.

"Well the Council of eight stays in the Sentient. The minors have places around Carthspire, depending on there desire, from homie to extravegant. we thought hanging out together would prevent us from growing apart like the olympians. Plus its always fun for us, you'll like it if you wanna come along." We walked out and flew down to our balcony. Apparentley only the eight have wings and its easier to fly than to climb up dozens of stairs. The council room is the top of the highest towers in the middle of the sentient. There were eight lower towers, symbolizing the rooms of each of the eight. The city was circular. A few temples, mansions, mideval castles, and funny looking houses. There were bazarrs, markets, malls, botiques, and park all over.

"Earth to Hestia, go get ready dove." I smiled and walked off to the shower. I heard a thump and knew he threw himself on the bed.

While i was in the shower I began to wonder what my old family was doing. I wonder if Athena or Hera told my brother of what is happening.

I bet...

* * *

**Yay done, sorry it took so long iv been bust and stumped. I will post soon and will post on my fairy tail story to.**

**I dont own anything that can be copyrighted or whatever.**


End file.
